Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO!
Lucky: It has been five seasons... There are many special players that deserve to get a second chance to this game, but there are also players that still haven't gotten a chance to play this game. Eight newbies against ten veterans... Welcome to Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! Houseguests: Favorites: #Daniel - NanoPower512 #Liam - NanoPower512 #Luna - Leonev #Amber - Leonev #Corey - Conker511 #Raven - Zannabanna #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Bianca - Solar Eclipse #Caiden - Blake Megido Fans: #James - Conker511 #Adrianne - Boomerangfish #Trey - Dianted #Cindy - Dianted #Mallory - Solar Eclipse #Flex - Xaypay #Brad - Xaypay #Christina - Blake Megido Pre-Chat: Fans Chat: Lucky: The fans may chat here while the rest of the fans arrive. Mallory: *arrives, smiling* Hai. c: Flex: Hello, i'm Flex and i'm going to be getting that million. Brad: No, we have to stick together right now. Flex: Whatever! Brad (CONF) Flex looks like already he could be a problem I saw what he did in Total Drama battle of the originals! (CONF ENDS) Trey: (CONF) Flex is the first one eliminated when we lose! (END CONF) Cindy: (CONF) I'm gonna win this season!? I don't think so? *Laughs* (END CONF) Flex: I feel like I should win this season! Cindy: Oh, please! You don't deserve it, not one little bit! Trey: I agree with the girl, you don't deserve anything. Mallory: *gasps at Trey, instantly attracted, and glares at Flex* You don't deserve it at all. Whatever my man says, goes. Trey: Sorry Mallory, but I have a girlfriend. (CONF) Girls just can't stay off of me! (END CONF) But we can be friends if you'd like. Mallory: Oh... right. *puts on a fake smile* So... what's her name... *furious* James: Muwahaha, if you guys watched last season, and season 4 you would know I'm a master of sabotage Mallory: You'll be the master of getting killed if you go near my hunny-bun! >.> James: Are you sure it's YOUR hunny bun ! Just keep your head in the game, Treys girlfriend Elle will be angry ! >:) yes I know Mallory: *glaring and evil* Elle is dead in my mind... *smiles with an incredibly cute and innocent face at Trey* As long as that's ok with you, honey bun! c: James: I applause your evilness , *hands mallory guide to survive Big Family* read it Mallory: *rips it and smashes it over his head* You're going to need it... IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE! >.> I know everything about my hunny Trey, he'll love me and keep me safe forever! Did you know that he got three detentions in third grade... All in one week? Aww, what a cute little rebel! :D James: I'd say stalker, but I'd be a hypocrite, just beware, I'm crafty Adrianne: Don't worry guys! I'm sure several days in a mansion will cure any bad feelings among us! Trey: (CONF) I'm kinda scared of Mallory. (END CONF) James: D-Don't talk t-to me *blushes* I was ??? In season 4-5 Flex: I WILL SURVIVE *starts eating on Mallory shirt* YUMMY! Mallory: *slaps Flex* Only my man can touch my shirt. c; *makes cute faces at Trey* See hunny, we are made for eachother! Trey: Oh right Mallory. (CONF) She's second eliminated, she's creepy. (END CONF) And Flick get out of here! Cindy: *Laughs* Mallory: Don't worry, cutie! We can make the final 2 together! :D Trey: You betcha! (CONF) *Shaking head no* Nooooooo! But I could use this to my advantage for a while... (END CONF) Flex: Sorry guys, *to Trey* Trey we know each other and i'm a jerk but i'm sorry i'll make it up to you and not backstab you this time! (CONF) AND I MEAN WHAT I SAID (CONF ENDS) Trey: Stay away from me! Not this time. I can't trust you. (CONF) And I mean it. (END CONF) Flex: That was two years ago get over it! Trey: It wasn't that far back! You kissed my girlfriend, and you ruined my childhood! And then you suddenly are "Sorry?" I don't think so! Flex: Trey put your big boy pants on watching dora the explorer everytime at your house when I came over and also you used to dream about megan fox in your bed your so childish were 19 now your weak! Brad: Someone was throwing shade! *laughs* Trey: Are you insane? You never came to my house! I've never heard of whatever Dara is, and who the **** is Megan Fox? Cindy: *Whispers to Trey* Don't worry, we all want him eliminated, we're pretty sure he belongs in a padded kitchen. Trey and Cindy: *Laughs* Flex: Hey, Cindy and Trey it was two years ago! (Tis takes place two years after Battle of the originals 2 and 3) Get over it Trey! *looks worried* Mallory: *grunts* Just back off Flex, if my man don't want you, I don't want you, and your existance is on the line here, pal! Trey: (CONF) Mallory could be an asset to me... maybe if I could form an alliance with her and Cindy... Yes! It's perfect! (END CONF) So, Mallory, would you like to form an alliance with me and Cindy? She's already said yes, but you? Favorites Chat: Lucky: The favorites may chat here while the rest of the favorites arrive. Luna: It's nice to be back here! Amber: Yeah it is, hihi. Luna: You have longer hair. Nice work, Amber. (CONF) I know Amber, the others .. not i think. Corey: *tries to jump* and I'm not taller, not atleast 2 inches Daniel: Hi everyone! Liam: What a weird way of saying HI.. Amber: Liam! Daniel! *smiles to them*